Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Marilyn-MonroeLovr13
Summary: Bella is a unique girl.She doesn't see her life as a gift,more like a curse.What happens when two mysterious golden-eyed boys enter her window one night,&change her entire life?But who will she choose?BellaxEdward,some BellaxJasper.A little bit graphic.


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Chapter One-Rage

After hours of useless tossing and turning in bed, I flick on the bedside light. My body ached, my pulse raced, and my heart felt heavy. The rain never seemed to cease, and the soft pitter-patter of the drops coming down on my roof seemed to be the only company here with me. Even thought the rain was here, with me, I'm still so lonely, alone in a house that's too big and a world too un-accepting. The rain is the only thing on this Earth that hasn't judged me. Yet.

Is it because I'm quiet, people say I'm weird? Is is because I dress emo-ish that people assume that I cut myself and hate the world I live in? I do, but they're not supposed to judge me because of it. What happened to 'acceptance' and 'tolerance'? I guess manners are over-rated. Is it because I cut myself and hate the world, that I should suffer while I'm still in it? Is it?

The clock on the bedside table read ten-thirty four, about an hour after school began. Everyone's probably going to judge me by absence. Have you seen Emo Girl? She's probably at home, cutting herself and trying to commit suicide. The rumors begin to fly, and I have no reason to be at school anyway.

My arms ache, a horrible, twisting pain. As much as it hurts to do so, I roll up my sleeves, and look at the horrifying sight before me.

My arms, covering in bruises, cuts, and tread-marks from earlier cuts. I look away quickly, instantly disgusted with myself, my body. Most of the cuts and scars were self-inflicted. With the flick of scissors or a knife, leaves blood, then a cut, then just another scar. Another reminder of how much I hate everything in this world, never to heal, but to always be there, in plain sight, for viewing of the public. The cuts are messing up my arms and the veins in my arms, but I can't stop doing it. It's just a habit, like brushing your teeth, or taking a shower. One you get used to.

The wind, rain, and thunder increased in volume, literally shaking the everything around me. The window, unlocked, flew open, with a bang type noise. At that moment, everything seemed to get louder. I sat up in bed, staring at the open window, in awe. The black silhouette of a person appeared, climbing through my open window, and into my room.

My heart rate increased, and so did my confusion. My breathing is getter heavier, terrified for my life. I swallowed hard. Soft footsteps come from the direction of the window, towards my bed. I quickly blink twice, to be sure what I'm seeing is really what I'm seeing. After two blinks, he was still there, black outline and all.

I instantly became self-concious. I did my best to try to conceal my cut filled arms, but they were useless; He still saw, and I heard a tiny gasp. Oh great. Now a person I don't even know is probably going to give me some lecture. Eh. I've heard it all before. I guess one more time won't hurt.

I heard a deep sigh, that, for once, wasn't coming from my body. "Bella, this isn't the way." The stranger said, in a velvet voice, between clenched teeth. I scoffed. "It's the only way I can think of." I yelled, with unnecsearry volume. "Bella, harming yourself isn't going to make it better!" He yelled, matching my volume. "Well what is?" I whispered so softly, it was barely audible to my own ears. "Come with me. I can help you, I promise. I'm Edward Cullen. Please, Bella. Please." Edward pleaded. I contemplated the thought. Should I go somewhere, with a complete and total stranger, and risk getting butchered? "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella." The stranger said softly, almost as if he was the one that needed convincing, not me.

I clicked my tongue. "I guess." I shrugged. I heard a sigh of relief from Edward, as if a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I flicked on the light, to finally see what Edward looked like.

As soon as the light hit his body, I gasped out loud. The most beautiful, gorgeous person was in front of me. His eyes were honey-golden, his hair jet black. He looked like a god, no exageration.

Suddenly I began to get second thoughts. "Well, I don't know..." I said un-easily. Edward smiled crookedly, and it took my breath away. That was all the convincing I needed to go with him.

All of a sudden, his expression changed; He looked angry, sad, mad, and frustrated all at the same time. I stared at him in utter confusion. He topk a deep breath, blinked twice, then seemed to get himself under control. "Bella." He said slowly, as if I was stupid. I nodded. "I need you to do something for me." I nodded a second time; I'd do anything for Edward. Anything, and I don't even know him. "Please, please, please don't do anything to put yourself in a dangerous predicament, please?" My eyebrows knitted together, but I nodded, stll as confused.

After he said those words, a loud bang came from the open window. I heard glass brake, and footsteps. "Edward, you should've never come here." And there, standing in a pool of broken shards of glass, was a blonde, with the same golden eyes Edward has. Edward growled defensively.

"I should've never come here? You should've never come here! She's my soulmate! You have someone already!" Edward yelled. Soulmate? I don't even know his last name! The blonde growled back. "Your soulmate? All you're going to do is end up hurting her. Alice saw it. You cowarding away, the pressure. Everything. If that's you are going to end with her then you might as well not even begin!" The blonde yelled between barred teeth.

Edward gasped. I wonder if what the blonde said is true. No, it can't be. I don't even know Edward. But yet again, I don't know the blonde either. They both began growling between their teeth. Edward lunged first, aiming for the blonde's throat. And then, right in the middle of my own bedroom, I witnessed my first ever vampire battle. Little did I know, it would certainly not be the last.

**More reviews equals faster updates! Reviews are LOVE! **

**Peace&Love! **


End file.
